


sparkling like dew in the morning sun

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Morning, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin wakes Joe up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparkling like dew in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme: forest green  
> Prompt: The Flash (2014), any/Caitlin Snow, But for your eyes. Green as spring grass, and sparkling like dew in the morning sun.

The morning sun is beginning to stream through a crack in the curtains when Joe opens his eyes, frowning as he tries to figure out the unfamiliar sensation that's woken him up. It only takes a moment, a moment where he looks down, sees Caitlin's eyes glinting up at him as her lips trail lazy kisses down his chest. When she lifts her head, there is a devilish smile on her face that he's still getting used to enjoying and he chuckles. 

"Good morning," he says, voice husky even to his own ears and Caitlin lifts her head long enough to reply in kind before returning to her task. Joe closes his eyes at the sensation of her lips and tongue against his skin, a smile coming to his face. He only opens his eyes when she reaches his hips and shows no sign of stopping. "Get up here," he says, running a hand over her hair. "Say good morning properly." 

Those dancing eyes meet his again and she bites her lip as she shakes her head, makes a "nuh-uh" noise. The ends of her hair tickle the skin underneath his belly button and he can't help himself; his hips buck up off the bed of their own accord. 

"Trust me, Joe," she says in a voice laced with promise, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "I intend to say good morning properly." With that, she lowers her head, closes her mouth over him and he groans as his hands tangle in her hair. 

It's a very good morning, and later, when he returns the favour, it's even better. 


End file.
